wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Warlords of Draenor (sometimes called "WoD" or just "Warlords") is the 5th World of Warcraft expansion. It was officially announced on Friday, November 8 at BlizzCon 2013. See also the Warlords of Draenor Portal. New features * Level cap raised to 100 * Boost to level 90 (one boost per expansion purchased) * New version of an old world — Draenor * Updated player character models and improved models in general * Build and upgrade your own Garrison (character specific housing and more) * Account-wide , ' ', and tabards will not take bag space New zones * Frostfire Ridge * Gorgrond * Tanaan Jungle * Shadowmoon Valley * Spires of Arak * Nagrand * Talador * Zangar Sea New capital cities * Karabor * Bladespire Fortress PvP zones * Ashran Island - constantly evolving objectives, off of the north east coast of Tanaan Jungle * Trial of the Gladiator - similar to the Arena Tournament realm, offers equal footing from the start In trailer narration When Past and Present collide the fate of all worlds hangs in the balance. War it is the life blood of this world. We are its children, soon its masters, ours is a legacy of conquest. The rising tide of blood and iron that will wash over this world and all others. Our bond is iron, our will unbreakable, who will stand against us? New character models Warlords of Draenor will include new updates for the player models in World of Warcraft. They consist of more detailed textures and have more fluent animations and facial expressions. At Blizzcon it was announced that the Orcs, Gnomes and Dwarves are more or less done, with others on the way. Dungeons and raids There will be 7 new dungeons, 2 raids, and some world bosses at expansion launch. ;New dungeons * Bloodmaul Slag Mines * Blackrock Depot * Auchindoun * Arakkoa Spires * Shadowmoon Burial Grounds * Iron Barracks ;Classic updates * Upper Blackrock Spire ;New raids * Blackrock Foundry * Highmaul ;World bosses * TBA Minor features Inventory * Players can now craft directly from the bank and stack size is increased. There is a new type placement specification. Quest items are now not stored in bags. Instance changes ;Raid difficulty |date=8-Nov-2013 7:00PM}} * 10-25-man scaling Raid Finder mode tries to fill full group, but will scale in difficulty if group size changes. * Flexible mode effectively disappears as all modes except the hardest now work like it did. * 10-25-man scaling Normal mode now works like Flexible mode with better drops than Raid Finder mode. * 10/25-man scaling Heroic mode now works like Flexible mode with better drops than Normal mode. * Fixed 20-man Mythic mode replaces 10/25-man Heroic mode. Pre-announcement speculation "Warlords of Draenor" was a name trademarked by Blizzard just before BlizzCon 2013. It was correctly speculated to be the 5th expansion to World of Warcraft. The speculation was similar to the speculation for "The Dark Below" which was not trademarked by Blizzard although the application was done using the name Blizzard Entertainment. ;Expansion name? The name suggests that the expansion will be based around Draenor and the Burning Legion. It may be the long awaited return of Sargeras to Azeroth, where the forces of Azeroth finally destroy Sargeras once and for all. Because the Burning Legion's influence is so huge, this may be the second expansion to ever be on another planet, much like the Burning Crusade and Outland. Some have speculated that the expansion may be based back in the past. Before Draenor was torn apart by the orcish warlocks. Some evidence to support this is the fact that the planet is called 'Draenor' and not Outland. ;Not World of Warcraft? It is also possible this name is not for a World of Warcraft expansion, but a counterpart to the future MOBA, Heroes of the Storm. Like the two major factions of World of Warcraft, Alliance and Horde, Heroes of the Storm could be the equivalent of Alliance side and Warlords of Draenor could be the equivalent of the Horde side. This follows from the core humans of the Alliance forces being a native Azeroth race and the orcs having come from Draenor through the Dark Portal. Remember the first Warcraft game ever was subtitled "Orcs and Humans". Media See the BlizzCon 2013 gallery and the World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor media for additional videos and other media at the time of announcement. Images Image:Shadowmoon_Valley.jpg Image:Vicious_Ogres.jpg DragonflyMount.jpg|Dragonfly revealed as one of the new mounts Video ;Official World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor - Annoucenment Trailer|Warlords of Draenor Announcement World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor - Horde and Alliance Zone|Horde and Alliance zones World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor - Before and After Zones|Outland zones before and after ;Coverage File:Blizzcon 2013 Day One Warlords of Draenor!|Nobbels Take on ! File:Warlords of Draenor Story Overview|Warlords of Draenor Story Overview File:World_Of_Warcraft_-_Warlords_Of_Draenor_NEW_MODELS! ; Pre-announcement speculation References See also * Warlords of Draenor Portal * Expansion 5 * BlizzCon 2013 External links ;Official blog and forum posts ;News Nov 8th 2013 7:00PM}} Nov 5th 2013 12:01AM}} ru:World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:World of Warcraft expansions